pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
VAC Valkyrie Mk. 2
The Valkyrie Mk. 2 is the successor to the Valkyrie that was entered into a competition to replace the M4/M16's in the US military, but lost to the impressive NS Arms SG-16 Aznan. It was designed in January 10th and was manufactured on February 9th 2016. It sees service with FBI Counter-Terrorism teams, the German KSK, the Polish GROM, GIGN to replace the FAMAS, the Canadian JTF2, and US Border Patrol. It has a hammer forged barrel, left-side charging handle, ambidextrous safety, and can be chambered in .25 Cutlass, 5.56, and .300 Blackout. And is meant for Counter-Terrorism units and not the US military because they already have the Aznan. It's competitors in the CTU world is the RF&D RC-523, the AFA N-63, and the RDI RA-10. Specifications - Chambered in 5.56x45 NATO, .25 Cutlass (6.35x40 VAC), .300 Blackout (7.62x35), 7.62x51mm, and 8.50x48mm HVAP. - Hammer forged barrel - Ambidextrous Safety - Left-side charging handle - Direct impingement system - Fixed stock - Weight: 8 lbs. (Unloaded) and 9 lbs. (Loaded) - Semi-auto and automatic - The ejection port is large because the gun can take both .308 and the other rounds. - 16" barrel - Rail system - Effective range: 5.56x45 NATO: 560m, .25 Cutlass: 530m, and .300 Blackout: 600m (Tested with a 16 in. barrel) - Rate of fire: 700-850 rpm - Decible Output with a suppressor: (Tested with supersonic ammo and an AAC 556-SD (For Cutlass and 5.56) And the AAC 762-SDN-6 for the .300 Blackout and 7.62x51mm and the 8.45x50mm HVAP. Average dB hits. - 5.56: 140 dB. .25 Cutlass: 145 dB. .300 Blk: 130 dB. 7.62x51mm: 155-165 dB. HVAP: 160 dB CURRENT OPERATORS: - GIGN - GROM - KSK (Walküre) - JTF2 (Wendigo) - US Border Protection - FBI SWAT First Major Usage On Valentines Day 2016 10 U.S. Citizens affiliated with ISIS went into the Mall of America in Minnesota and killed 200 people. This was known as the Valentines Day Massacre. During this massacre the terrorists held all the hostages in the food court and rigged it with bombs to detonate if anyone intervened. The bombs were filled with an unknown chemical agent. 7 FBI Hostage Rescue (FBI SWAT) agents were inserted in the darkness of night armed with suppressed Valkyrie CRB's and a Valkyrie DMR. They inserted through the back after the agent with the DMR shot the terrorist guarding the back entrance. After a 1 hour raid and a tedious 2 hours of an EOD unit defusing all 40 explosives the hostages were saved. One agent recalled a moment of when he outgunned a terrorist after his AK47 jammed and a bullet went through the mag well of his Valkyrie, the agent was able to swap his mag and kill the terrorist before the AK was operational again. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Valkyrie Mk. 2 CRB The Valkyrie Mk. 2 CRB (Carbine) is the carbine version of the Valkyrie like on the "Mk. 1". It functions the same way, has the same features albeit the 11.5" barrel and collapsible stock. It has a slightly longer barrel than the first Valkyrie CRB. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Valkyrie Mk. 2 DMR The Valkyrie Mk. 2 is the first weapon platform in VAC to have a DMR variant. It has a 16 inch barrel, same construction, and still functions the same. It's operators are the same except for one. It also rocks a steady rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute. Its main competitor is the RF&D R-523 OPERATORS: - GIGN - GROM - KSK (Walküre) - JTF2 (Wendigo) - US Border Protection - FBI SWAT - And the GSG-9 to serve alongside with the HK417. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ DMR Specs. - 16" barrel - 7.62x51mm or 8.50x48mm (HVAP) - 20 round magazine - Rate of Fire: 650 Rounds Per Minute - Weight: 10lb. (Unloaded) 12lb. (Loaded) = Category:Valhalla Arms Company Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories